


Lezioni di danza... mortale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, F/F, Serial Killers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella seconda stazione di Daredevil, Elektra ci dice che le è stata insegnata danza, oltre diversi tipi di lotta.E se la sua insegnante fosse stata una vedova nera? Se fosse Natasha Romanoff?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	Lezioni di danza... mortale

 

Lezioni di danza... mortale

    
  
  
Prompt:  
Isola

  
  


Cap.1 Insegnante di danza

Natasha si passò l’indice tra uno dei boccoli dei suoi capelli rossi e si deterse le labbra piene. Una ragazzina alta la metà di lei scese le scalinate, fissandole la chioma vermiglia.

“Lei sarà la tua nuova insegnante di danza. Suo padre ha deciso così” disse il maggiordomo, chiudendo la porta. Elektra schioccò la lingua sul palato e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, coperto da un rossetto violetto.

“Sa, mia madre era una ballerina e lui ci tiene molto” sussurrò la ragazzetta. Finì di scendere le scale e sbadigliò un paio di volte. Natasha guardò a destra e a sinistra dell’atrio, la luce del sole entrava dalle grandi finestre. Sollevò lo sguardo, fissando un lampadario di cristallo.

“Signorina Natchios, sono felice che lei abbia deciso di invitarmi a sostare a casa sua” disse, fingendo un tono gentile.

< Sono appena entrata nello SHIELD, non posso rifiutare le coperture che Clint riesce a procurarmi > pensò. La giovinetta abbassò lo sguardo, soffermandosi sulle scarpe dell’altra.

“Insolito” bisbigliò. Natasha batté un paio di volte le palpebre e chinò il capo.

“Non ha mai visto delle scarpe non di marca?” domandò. Elektra incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, ondeggiando la testa a destra e a sinistra.

“Siamo nell’isola di proprietà personale di mio padre. Qui non ci sono negozi per le scarpe. E’ insolito che lei sia venuta qui con delle scarpe col tacco, quando il posto è pieno di asperità”. Iniziò.

“Potrete esercitarvi nella palestra” disse il maggiordomo, allontanandosi. Natasha seguì lo sguardo della giovane, osservando le proprie scarpe.

“Forse non sapevo quanto fosse dura la vostra isola” ribatté. Elektra negò con il capo e alzò il capo, i suoi occhi scuri incontrarono quelli della più grande.

“E’ ancora più insolito che non si siano rovinate. Lei deve essere più di una ballerina del Bolshoi” mormorò. Nat ridacchiò e si ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra.

“Noi russe sappiamo difenderci anche quando siamo ballerine. Se vuoi ti posso insegnare anche quello, tra un passo e l’altro”. Propose. Elektra ghignò e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi.

“Benvenuta alla mia isola,  _sensei_ ” rispose.

  
  


    
  
  
Prompt:  
Compasso

  
  


Cap.2 Perfezione

Il sole illuminava le due figure all’interno della palestra. Natasha teneva le braccia incrociate e stava appoggiata contro una parete, la tuta aderente che indossava le premeva contro il seno e le risaltava la forma dei glutei. La giovane donna davanti a lei cercava di fare un cerchio perfetto con il piede, girando su se stessa con una gamba allungata, tenendosi ritta sulla punta dell’altro piede. Il sudore le solcava il viso allungato e gli occhi le pizzicavano.

“Non sei un compasso. Non ti ossessionare, l’importante è la fluidità del movimento, Elektra” ordinò l’insegnante. La giovane strinse le labbra e ci riprovò un altro paio di volte.

“Che senso ha se non sono perfetta?” ringhiò. La pelle olivastra di Elektra faceva contrasto con quella candida della russa. Natasha si staccò dalla parete.

“Così penalizzi l’insieme” la rimproverò. Le prese la gamba per il polpaccio e le alzò di più la gamba, Elektra perse l’equilibrio e cadde per terra.

“Tu sei perfetta!” strepitò la mora. Natasha rabbrividì e sentì un brivido gelido lungo la schiena.

“In Russia ti uccidono, se non sei perfetta” mentì a metà. Elektra ansimò e scosse il capo.

“Voglio essere perfetta come te, anche a costo di diventare un compasso” brontolò. Natasha si premette il labbro superiore su quello inferiore.

“Facciamo una pausa. Ti va?” chiese. Elektra sbuffò.

“Solo se facciamo qualcosa di interessante come ieri. Mi è piaciuto imparare a fare quei nodi impossibili da slegare” sussurrò. Natasha le porse una mano.

“Oggi ti lego alla sedia e ti faccio vedere come saltare da legata e liberarti, rompendo la sedia” spiegò. Elektra si fece aiutare a rimettersi in piedi e ghignò.

“Bellissimo, così mi farò anche legare da te". Festeggiò. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio.

“Più cresci, più mi preoccupi, piccolo compasso” borbottò.

  
  


    
  
  
Prompt:  
geologo

  
  


Cap.3 Omicidio

Elektra gettò a terra un calice di cristallo e con la punta della scarpa calciò uno dei frammenti di vetro.

“Sembrano costosi, non dovresti” disse Natasha. Elektra strinse i pugni, incidendosi i palmi con le unghie.

“Come se a mio padre importasse. Ne comprerà degli altri” ribatté. Sbatté il mento contro il petto, il suo respiro era irregolare.

“Mio padre è un tale inetto” sibilò.

“Perché?” chiese Natasha.

“Mio padre ha dovuto farsi aiutare per uccidere uno stupido geologo che aveva scoperto con chi faceva affari” rispose la mora.

“Ti fa arrabbiare lo abbia chiesto alle persone sbagliate? In fondo era già in mano a ‘quelle società’ solo per averci fatto affari” chiese la russa, appoggiando entrambi i piedi per terra.

Elektra negò con il capo un paio di volte e strinse gli occhi.

“No. Che non sia riuscito a ucciderlo lui” rispose alla vedova nera.

“E’ una sciocchezza” ribatté Natasha, sedendosi su una sedia. Elektra ridacchiò, raggiunse il tavolo della cucina e ne prese il coltellaccio.

“Ora vuoi farmi la predica?” le domandò. Natasha la raggiunse, le afferrò il polso e con l’altra mano la disarmò.

“No, la sciocchezza è semplicemente ucciderlo. Non devono scoprire che sei stata tu” ribatté, conficcando il coltello nel tavolo.

  


  


    
  


  
  


Cap.4 Ammissioni

Natasha osservò la giovane piegarsi, con le ginocchia in fuori e la vide tenere le braccia aperte. Si appoggiò alla parete, la figura della giovane si rifletteva nel vetro sulla parete

“Oggi ho trovato dei resti di vestiti bruciati nel camino” disse. Elektra si alzò sulle punte e piroettò sul posto, tenendo le mani unite sopra il capo.

“Erano miei” rispose. Saltò, tenendo le gambe allungate. Natasha dilatò le narici, espirando rumorosamente.

“Questo, come posto di lavoro, mi piace. Posso assentarmi per mesi e tornare qui quando voglio, venendo pagata regolarmente. Qualsiasi sia il motivo per cui li hai bruciati non andrò a dirlo in giro” disse. Elektra raggiunse un palo dorato, allungò la gamba e vi appoggiò la punta del piede.

“Lo so che non andrai a dirlo in giro. In fondo, ho notato molti dettagli su di te e non ti piacerebbe se decidessi di andare a dire le conclusioni che ne ho tratto” rispose. Si piegò in avanti e si toccò la punta del piede con le mani.

“Erano sporchi di sangue,  _sensei_ ” rispose la mora. Natasha assottigliò gli occhi.

“Avevi già ucciso quando ci siamo conosciute, vero?” domandò. Elektra rimise il piede sul pavimento di legno ed annuì.

“Sì. Un uomo veniva a trovarmi ogni tanto a scuola, per questo mio padre ha deciso di rinchiudermi su quest’isola e farmi studiare a casa” spiegò. Rifece l’esercizio con l’altro piede.

“Mi ha insegnato a combattere e a dodici anni ho messo in pratica quello che sapevo uccidendo un uomo”. Si voltò, dando le spalle alla sbarra, mise le mani sui fianchi ed iniziò a piegarsi in avanti ripetutamente.

“Però non avevo il tuo stile  _perfetto_ ”. Concluse la giovinetta. Natasha strinse le labbra rosse.

“Avevo sei anni la prima volta che ho ucciso” le svelò. Elektra rizzò la schiena, tolse le mani dai fianchi e strinse i pugni.

“Però tu l’avrai fatto per motivi validi. Magari per sopravvivere, per legittima difesa, per proteggere qualcuno o per missione. Io l’ho fatto perché mi andava” rispose con voce atona. Natasha le si avvicinò.

“Per dimostrare che potevi?” domandò. Elektra ghignò, la frangetta le rendeva in ombra il viso.

“No, per noia” sibilò. La Romanoff trattenne il respiro.

  


    
Scritta sentendo  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDK2RAxtg9g&feature=share.  
  
  
Cap.5 Accordo stipulato  
  
  
  


“Ti insegnerò anche ad uccidere in modo… perfetto. In cambio voglio una promessa da te” disse Natasha.

Elektra portò la tazzina candida, colma di caffè, alle labbra e sporcò la ceramica con il suo rossetto violetto.

“Dimmi e vedrai che non te ne pentirai.

Non vedo l’ora di vedere chi sei realmente” rispose.

Natasha finì di bere il proprio bicchiere di vodka e lo mise dentro il lavandino.

“Io e te siamo uguali, ne sono convinta. In questo modo ne avrò la prova. Abbiamo solo una gran voglia di ballare e di combattere” le sussurrò Elektra.

Natasha la guardò finire il proprio caffè.

“Elektra, io prima o poi dovrò andarmene. Questa per me…” disse e la voce le tremò. Osservò il seno appena accennato della giovane, che premeva contro la sua maglietta aderente.

< Ormai si è fatta una donna > pensò, avvampando.

“Lo so che è solo una copertura. E so anche che probabilmente te ne andrai proprio la notte del mio diciottesimo compleanno. Mio padre darà una festa, forse l’ultima, perché i suoi pessimi soci lo uccideranno a causa dei suoi continui errori” rispose Elektra, mettendo a sua volta la tazzina vuota nel lavandino.

“Anche questo lo hai dedotto dalle mie scarpe?” domandò Natasha con tono gelido.

Elektra ghignò.

“No. Ho visto la data sul biglietto che hai nascosto in camera tua” rispose.

< Tendi sempre a sottovalutarmi. Per te resterò sempre la ragazzina imberbe che riuscivi, in fondo, sempre a ingannare o zittire? > si domandò.

Natasha assottigliò gli occhi.

“Saresti stata una minaccia troppo grande per le vedove nere” le disse, mentre le sue iridi verde smeraldo diventavano più intense.

< Sono queste vedove nere che ti hanno impedito di avere figli? Nell’ultimo allenamento ho visto le terribili cicatrici al tuo ventre! > pensò Elektra. Strinse un pugno e conficcò le unghie aguzze, laccate di viola, nella carne della mano.

“Loro sono un’associazione ridicola. Temono l’essere donne, quando dovrebbero temere l’umanità stessa. Io mi ero alleata con coloro che potevano darmi l’immortalità, tanto per divertirmi in questo mondo di noia” sibilò. Afferrò la tazzina dal lavandino e alzò il braccio.

Natasha le bloccò il polso con un gesto fulmineo e le tolse la tazzina di mano.

“Fai questi discorsi, eppure in te vedo ancora l’innocenza di una ragazzina. Ti ho vista crescere, andando e venendo. In fondo tu puoi cambiare” disse, indurendo il tono.

Elektra abbassò lo sguardo.

“Riguarda questo la tua richiesta, vero?” domandò, con voce tremante.

Natasha annuì, rimettendo la tazzina nel lavandino.

“Voglio che cambi strana. Che usi ciò che t’insegnerò non per uccidere, ma per difendere” le confermò.

“Mi stai chiedendo di cambiare tutta la mia vita. Probabilmente dovrò anche scappare da quest’isola, perché la  _mano_ mi verrebbe a cercare” le rispose Elektra, con voce rauca.

“Quindi rifiuti?” chiese Natasha con tono altero.

Elektra negò con il capo e la guardò negli occhi.

“Assolutamente no. Però, potrei chiedere anche altro. In fondo non potrai allenarmi alla tua vera perfezione in maniera completa in così poco tempo” ribatté.

Natasha strinse le sue labbra piene e rosse.

“Cosa vuoi?” le intimò.

Elektra le sfiorò un boccolo vermiglio con una delle sue dite affusolate.

“Perché vedi del bene in me? Lo fai per affetto?

Voglio saperlo ti amo. Mi sei piaciuta da subito. Sono cresciuta pensando a quanto mi piacerebbe stare con me” le disse.

“Forse mi piaci, ma non sono abituata a capire questo genere di emozioni” rispose Natasha, passandole un dito sulla giugulare.

“Allora fammi avere un’unica notte, il giorno prima della tua partenza e il nostro accordo sarà ufficiale” disse Elektra.

“Affare fatto” rispose Natasha con tono distaccato.

  


  


   

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SFdVXtUOxM.

  
★ Fandom:  Daredevil (Netflix).

★  Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!   
★  Numero Parole: 518.   
★  Prompt Parole:  32. Ologrammi.

 

 

Cap.6 Lasciati condurre

 

“Lasciati guidare da me, permettimi di condurre per questa volta” disse Natasha.

“Con piacere, maestra” sussurrò Electra. Sentiva le mani di Natasha passarle sulla pelle, le dita pallide e sottile accarezzarla.

Socchiuse gli occhi, i suoi respiri risuonavano per la stanza.

I suoi vestiti violetti erano abbandonati davanti alla porta chiusa, su delle scarpe rosso fuoco. Gli abiti vermigli e le scarpe da ballerina nero pece di Natasha si trovavano appoggiati su una sedia vicino alla scrivania.

Natasha sfilò i bracciali d’oro di Electra e li appoggiò sul comodino.

“Sei davvero disposta? Oggi è il giorno in cui raggiungi la maggiore età. Non si compiono diciotto anni tutti i giorni”. Electra si tolse gli slip di pizzo e li lasciò cadere oltre il bordo del letto.

Entrambe erano ignude.

“Sì, ma voglio che sia tu ad iniziarmi ai misteri della vita adulta” rispose Electra. I boccoli color sangue di Natasha, dai riflessi aranciati, risaltava sui lunghi capelli mori della greca.

Sul davanzale della finestra era attivo un piccolo carillon olografico, la sua melodia risuonava bassa per la stanza. Trasmetteva degli ologrammi azzurrini grandi due dita, che rappresentavano due ballerine intente a danzare mano nella mano.

“Ti ho promesso che ti avrei dato quello che volevi almeno prima di questo addio” sussurrò Natasha. La pelle nivea della russa risaltava in contrasto con quella scura dell’altra e con le coperte color dell’oro, su cui erano raffigurati dei corvi.

I respiri delle due erano sempre più rapidi, ma coperti dalla melodia.

Le pupille di Electra erano dilatate, le sue labbra sporte.

Natasha le afferrò il mento e la baciò con foga, Electra ricambiò con un mugolio. Afferrò la mano di Natasha e se la portò al fianco, facendola stringere fino ad arrossarsi la pelle. Mugolò di piacere quando la Vedova Nera la graffiò a sangue.

Il carillon suonava sempre più velocemente, alcune note si deformavano leggermente stridule. I due ologrammi danzavano più furiosamente man mano, ogni tanto segnati da delle interferenze.

Man mano che gli ansiti delle due si facevano più forti, la melodia si udiva meno nettamente. Venne coperta dalle implorazioni colme di desiderio di Electra.

Le due ballerine olografiche divennero di un blu-grigiastro, entrambe avevano dei vestiti decorati da ampie piume di pavone e di cigno, da minute roselline di carta e le gonne aderivano alle loro gambe sottili e scattanti.

Nell’ambiente c’era un forte odore d’incenso, che pian piano si mischiò a quello di sudore.

Il carillon iniziò ad andare più piano, i movimenti dei due ologrammi si fecero più cadenzati, le loro fisionomie più nitide.

Nel momento in cui risuonò un grido alto, di piacere, di Electra, il carillon si fermò.

Gli ansiti di Natasha erano vibranti e forti, si udì il letto cigolare più forte.

I due ologrammi, rimasti immobili, scomparvero, mentre le lucine del carillon si spegnevano una dopo l’altra dopo aver lampeggiato.

“Mi mancherai” ammise Natasha. Stesa accanto a Electra, la mano umida abbandonata sopra il fianco.

Electra, con le gambe strette, era avvolta in un lenzuolo. Le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“Anche tu” bisbigliò con voce rauca. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

  



End file.
